Turnabout Reversal
by One of theMaddest
Summary: During an odd case Phoenix goes to present evidence and something odd happens. AU


**_I own Nothing!_**

* * *

I quickly walked into the small deference lobby with a sigh. The man I was defending, was most likely the killer. And it was just my first day back. My name is Phoenix Wright, ace attorney. I gently ran a hand over my spiky hair before checking my watch. _10:00, I have lot' of time to talk to the prosecutor._ The prosecutor of this case, I know him well. He's my rival and old friend, Miles Edgeworth. I smiled as I headed towards the Prosecutions lobby.

I gently knocked on the old oak door. It swung open to reveal not Miles but Godot. His red visor helping him see, a coffee in his hand, a smile on his fave and his wight hair neatly spiked."

"Not often you see a Defense attourny around hear." He teased gently. "Looking for a certain Prosecutor to admit defeat all..."

"Yes, Godot. There is no evidence that even remotely shows any chance of his innocence. No May I please talk to Miles about the case?"I sighed heavily. Godot's face fell. _Is something wrong with Miles? Is he in a bad mood?_

"Did you not hear the news? There is going to be an earthquake later today, during the trial. He got the hole day off, Emma is going to stay with him. I took the case in his place." Godot stepped out of the way and let me in. _Oh, so he's staying home? How is that any better than being hear? So he gets a bit upset, it's not Like I've never supported him during a trial._

"That's why we said, Lie truthfully Godot. He's in his mind now. No getting him back." It was a girl, that's all I could have told you at the time. Thinking back it was clear who it was. The slight accent should have pointed me to Franzisca Von Karma.

"Oh Really? How much are you willing to bet?"

"A thousand dollars!" She huffed.

"Ok." _And really why wouldn't he tell._

"Hot! Hot hot hot hot hot! Godot! What have I told you about the coffee and the head!" I hissed snapped back into reality. A somewhat startled Feanziska handed me a towel. Her blue hair fell nicely around her face. She looked shocked at Godot's actions, butt quietly handed him a good chunk of money.

"Were you betting on me?"I hissed with a sigh, drying my hair and suit."You know miles bought this one for me right?" Godot shook his head with a small chuckle.

"What?" I looked around, startled at the familiar face of Klavier Gavin. He had a large smirk on his face. His nails were the deep purple of his suit. His blond hair had found itself in a braid instead of it's normal twist. I let out a small chuckle at this.

"Ah, heir Prosecutor? You two have grown close nein?" Klavier teased with a chuckle. I felt my face fall into a dark glare worthy of a very ticked off miles.

"And I see you are trying to look as different from your bruder as possible."I glared lightly.

"Nein! I just wanted to wear my hair like this today."

" **Objection!** That's not what this says." I held out the purple hair die box that Justice had given me. Franzisca barely stifled chuckle, Godot lightly choked on his coffee. This was going to get good.

"And what is that?" He asked gently biting his lip.

"Justice gave it to me, said I might need it. Turns out it's covered in your finger prints. I read the instructions Kalvier, you have your hair like that to keep the base off of your neck!"

"So I want to die my hair, most musicians do that. What dose that have to do with anything?"

"Your band broke up! You have been focused on 'professional prostituting'! Why would you want to die your hair then? Also There's this!" I held out a sketch of him with short hair and purple bangs.

"Look so I want a change is that bad." Klavier looked away. I knew I just needed one last piece of evidence to get threw to him fully. It wasn't a lock, but a jam. He was upset and holding back, but not lying. Yet anyways. Klavier was tensing up, a lie was bound to happen if he didn't act soon. What did happened startled everyone.

"Mein Bruder hat das nichts zu tun, wie ich mein Leben lebe! Es ist nicht von Belang zu ihr, warum ich durch dieser Änderung werde! Mein Bruder und ich nie kämpfen! Er tat mir weh nie auf Tümmler und er auf jeden Fall nie hat mich geschlagen! Hör auf mich zu Herrn Rechtsanwalt nervt! Frau Peitsche! Herr Kaffee!" Klavier huffed and entered one of the many side rooms.

"What did he just say Franzisca? Trite?" Godot clearly hadn't dealt with German.

"My brother has nothing to do with how I am living my life! It is of no concern to you why I am going thru this change. My brother and I never fight! He never hurt me on porpoise and he definitely never beat me! Stop bugging me Mr Attorney! Mrs Whip! Mr coffee." Frazisa translated in shock. Abuse had never been amused but now.

I quickly glanced at my watch. "I have to go." I turned to Franzisca. "Frau von Karma. Können wir später darüber sprechen?"

"Natürlich Herr Wright. Ich sorge mich um ihn zu wissen Sie. Er erinnert mich an meinen Bruder. " Franzisca gave a curt nod. I knew what she was talking about. Miles Edgeworth chooses death, Miles' supposed suicide note. Everyone had been keeping a very close eye on him after that.

Godot stood in utter shock as he watched me walk off.


End file.
